Pirates in Schooner Bay
by Marie de Flor
Summary: Evil pirates attack Schooner Bay through a time machine to take revenge at Captain Gregg. Cause chaos in town and Gullcottage.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T

Pirate's in Schooner Bay

Part 1

June 1975

It was a warm sunny Saturday when Jonathan got home from a baseball game  
with some exciting news in hand. When he got to the house he was greeted  
in the hallway by Martha, who immediately noticed Jonathan's furious  
facial expression.

"What has happened, Jonathan?" she wanted to know.

"I'll tell you what has happened, Martha." the boy answered. "Although I  
think the rest of the family should hear it, too."

"Very well," came Martha's response. "Your mother and Candy are in the  
living room. But I don't know where the Captain is. I haven't heard nor  
seen him for a week, Jonathan. Wonder where he could be?"

"Now that you speak of him, I haven't seen or heard him either for few  
days. Maybe he has another meeting with the spectral fraternity without  
telling me or someone else has kidnapped him?" Jonathan was a little bit  
worried.

"Oh, come on, Jonathan, why should someone kidnap a ghost like the  
Captain? I'm sure he is alright. I think he will pop in when you begin  
telling your news, whatever that may be!" Martha tried to calm the boy  
down. "Why do you think something happened to him?"

"I have a very bad feeling, that's all. Ever since I heard what Claymore  
has done." The lad spoke darkly and mysteriously.

Suddenly, Martha got goose bumps as Jonathan mentioned Claymore's name.  
Now she was thinking. 'What has this man started to make Jonathan  
suddenly so worried about Captain Gregg? If he has done something bad,  
I'll slam him in the face myself!'

Martha and the boy entered the living room to find Mrs. Muir and Candy  
working on something together. Carolyn looked up when she heard the  
footsteps of two people coming into the room and immediately noticing  
that something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "I can tell by the look on both your  
faces that something is bothering you two. What is it? Tell me."

"It's Jonathan who has some news to tell us about Claymore." Martha  
answered before Jonathan could do it.

"Jonathan brought news about Claymore home? What news? I hope it's  
that Mr. Gregg has left town for ever and we have Gull Cottage to  
ourselves." Candy was a little leery, too, when she looked up from her  
work. "But the look on your face, little brother, tells me that that  
isn't the case. I hope you aren't going to tell us you've heard that we  
have lost our wonderful Captain Gregg through his nephew's fault for  
ever! Please, not that news." Candy was close to tears now.

"Candy, I doubt that's the news your brother wants to tells us. I  
hope!" Now Carolyn had a single tear in her eyes too. She, too, didn't  
want to think that she had maybe lost her beloved Daniel for ever. Like  
the rest of the family, she hadn't seen him for a couple of days.

Now it was Jonathan telling the news he had gotten. "No, Mom, that's not  
the news I wanted to tell all of you. But maybe it has something to do  
with the fact that none of us has heard or seen the Captain for a couple  
of days. I'll start from the beginning. First, after the baseball game,  
I heard some adults talking about Claymore Gregg."

"Claymore!" Carolyn and Candy cried at the same time. "Mom, we should  
have known that Mr. Gregg has something to do with the Captain's  
disappearance." Candy continued.

"Please, can I continue with the story I've heard?" the boy said very  
nervously because he wanted to finally tell his news.

"Of course, little brother." Candy said, when she noticed her brother's  
agitation. "Please, tell us what you heard."

"Ok, now to my news. First, I heard that Mr. Gregg got a very  
interesting phone call two weeks ago. There was a man on the phone who  
asked Claymore if he had an empty house in Schooner Bay for him so he  
could rent it. And Claymore said: 'Maybe YES'. After Claymore had said  
that, the man gave him the price he intended to pay as rent so Claymore  
couldn't resist that offer."

"And what did the man say he wanted to pay?" Carolyn asked curiously.

"You all won't believe what the man said for an amount. He intended to  
pay Mr. Gregg $20,000 for the rent."

"$20,000 for rent!" all three cried unbelieving at the same time. And  
Candy continued. "I think I know what Mr. Gregg answered. But say it,  
Jonathan."

Jonathan continued. "In his avarice, he couldn't resist this horrendous  
financial offer, so he agreed and didn't asked any further questions.  
And then he asked the stranger to come as soon as possible to Schooner  
Bay and sign the lease. And, of course, he should bring the money with  
him."

Before Jonathan could continue, he was interrupted by Martha. "Typical  
Claymore, he never can resist such big offers." Now Martha was  
completely in stride. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you, Jonathan,  
but I couldn't help myself. Who told all this about Claymore? Do you  
know that, Jonathan? There had to be someone in Claymore's office who  
heard the whole conversation on the phone. And now that we speak of that  
stranger, you didn't mention the man's name, Jonathan. I'm sure he told  
Claymore his name so that pennypincher could write the full name into  
the lease."

"Yes, Martha, I do know who said all these things about Mr. Gregg. It  
was Mr. Peevey who mentioned the phone call to the adults who were still  
there after the game. And then the people asked Mr. Peevey if he knew  
the stranger's name who wanted to invade our town. Mr. Peevey said:  
'YES', and then told them the name. After Mr. Peevey had said the name,  
the discussion was well under way. No one liked that Claymore had  
invited a mysterious stranger to stay here in our town. All had a very  
bad feeling about that stranger. That discussion gave me such a fright  
that I came home as fast as I could."

"ED!" Martha burst out and she understood why Jonathan was so  
frightened. "Why didn't he tell me anything about Claymore's mysterious  
phone call the last time I had a chat with him? Now wait!" Ms Grant was  
in full rage now. "Don't be too tight on the torture, please tell us who  
that man is."

"Okay, if you let me finish my story, I'll tell who invaded our sleepy  
town."

"Say it!" Martha was very curious now and still angry with Ed Peevey.

"It's a scientist, his name is Melvyn Rocheford and he moved three days  
ago into the empty cottage near Mr. Hampton's. Since his moving here, he  
has never shown himself to anyone in the town except Claymore. I have a  
very bad feeling about that scientist." Jonathan was very nervous again.

After Jonathan mentioned the stranger's name, Carolyn was close to an  
outburst of rage, but she stopped herself. "Jonathan, are you sure  
that's the stranger's name you heard?" his mother wanted to know.

"Yes, that's the man's name." came the boy's prompt answer.

And Martha continued. "Mrs. Muir, that worried look on your face tells  
me that you know that man. Right?

"Oh yes, Martha, I do. About five weeks ago, I read some strange things  
about him in some scientist magazine. Can't remember the name of the  
magazine any more, but I know I read the article when I was at the  
hairdresser's. To my regret, I can't remember the whole article exactly  
but it wasn't good things I read about him. The only line I remember was  
something about a time machine."

"Time machine!" Jonathan, Candy and Martha cried with fright.

"Mommy!" Candy yelled, very scared now because she was remembering the  
movie 'THE TIME MACHINE' which had been on TV a short time ago. Now she  
saw again these horrible creatures which called themselves 'MORLOCKS'  
before her eyes.

At the same time in the other cottage, Melvyn, the scientist, had built  
up the last of the equipment for his time machine. Now he began to  
adjust the machine to a particular date to offer a certain pirate and  
his men the possibility of coming to the 20th century and pouncing upon  
Schooner Bay and in that case making an revenge on a certain sea captain.

Melvyn was grinning devilishly at that thought. His ancestor, Fat  
Philippe the Pirate, would finally have the opportunity to practice his  
revenge on Captain Daniel Gregg. And it gave Melvyn obvious pleasure  
that he had succeeded in luring the spirit of Captain Gregg away from  
Gull Cottage with a very brilliant plan. That stupid Claymore Gregg fit  
in with his plan perfectly. Somehow, the scientist had find out about  
Claymore's avarice and about the fact that the spirit of Captain Gregg  
still haunted his former home in Schooner Bay. So everything was running  
according to his plan.

In the early morning of the following day, he planned to start his  
experiment and he was very sure this time experiment would turn out  
well. And his malicious laughter resounded through the whole house.

The children didn't get much sleep that following night, especially  
Candy who again and again saw the horrible 'MORLOCKS' in front of her  
eyes with the Captain very helpless in their talons. Every time they  
awoke, both children called for the Captain but he didn't come.

Carolyn and Martha fared the same. Carolyn missed Daniel desperately.  
The thought of the stranger didn't let rest her any more. She feared  
that this man certainly had something to do with Daniel's disappearance.  
She began thinking aloud. "Why is this scientist here and what did he  
want from Daniel? It's always Claymore's fault, why is he always  
grasping after money? If I were a man, I would break him apart, bone by  
bone." Now she sounded like her beloved Daniel. "Oh, Daniel, where are  
you? Please come back to us, to me." she called into the empty space but  
didn't get any answer. She couldn't even cry because she was so furious  
with Claymore. At this time, Carolyn did not yet suspect how right she  
was with her assumption and that she herself was in the greatest danger.  
Towards three o'clock on Sunday morning, she fell into a restless sleep.

Suddenly, by a terrible deafening noise, at eight o'clock on Sunday  
morning, Martha, Mrs Muir and the children were very roughly pulled out  
of their restless night's sleep. The other inhabitants of Schooner Bay  
also were torn very roughly out of their quiet sleep by this dreadful noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The deafening noise started as Melvyn began to press all the switches of  
his time machine. The noise followed a shrill lightning bolt and the  
gate to the past began to open. Bingo, his machine did his work. By and  
by, he could recognize, through the tiny hole, the outlines of the  
pirate ship of his ancestor.

At the same time, somewhere in the thin air, Daniel tried to find out  
where he was and who had ordered him to this place. At this point in  
time, he knew only one thing; somebody had left a very explicit note for  
him. In this note it was said that he would be expected by a special  
spirit who would have a piece of very interesting news for him,  
something like why his soul was still on earth.

But now it dawned him gradually that this message had been a fake. And  
now he came to the realization that somebody wanted to have him out of  
the way. But why and to what end?

And then a dreadful thought came him. "Oh no!" he cried aloud. "Somebody  
wanted to have me out of the way because that certain someone wanted to  
take revenge on my dearest Carolyn. But who could be so angry with her?  
I don't understand that. She is such a dear lovely person. Everyone  
loves her." He didn't suspect that he was actually the real victim and  
Carolyn was merely the bait. "I must find out who called me to this  
place and I must find a way out of here. But where am I?"

The whole area was covered in such a thick fog that any orientation was  
really impossible. And then a miracle happened; his cry for help was  
heard. 'Daniel Gregg', he heard a voice call from a place near him, but  
Daniel couldn't see anyone. 'This light which you will see', the voice  
continued, 'will guide your spirit back to Gull Cottage. But don't ask  
any questions. I can't tell you what's going on in Schooner Bay. You  
must found out by yourself. I can tell you only one thing, you must get  
back in a hurry to your former home before it's too late'. And then the  
voice was gone before Daniel could ask any further questions, like, who  
this voice was and if this certain someone knew who had left that  
underhanded note for him.

While Captain Gregg was guided by the big light back on his long way  
home, the time gate had completely opened to the past and the ship of  
'FAT PHILIPPE' sailed through that gate. At first, it was still in a bay  
of a Caribbean island but a short time later it lay at anchor in the bay  
below Gull Cottage.

On deck of the pirate ship was a total confusion after the ship had been  
washed through the time gate. Eight of the pirates who were divided up  
as a deck guard were completely directionless because they  
didn't know what had happened to them. However, they all started to  
come to themselves when they discovered a strange man on the deck of  
their ship. Melvyn had come on board in the same moment as the ship  
appeared in the bay below Gull Cottage.

All eight pirates rushed at Melvyn at once before he suspected what  
happened to him. He tried desperately to free himself from the clutches  
of the wild horde, yelling, "I am not your enemy. I am one of you, so to  
speak." But the pirates didn't believe his words because the clothes in  
which this man was dressed were horrifying. They had never seen a man  
dressed in such clothes! Melvyn had completely forgotten, in all his  
excitement, to fit his wardrobe to the 19th century.

At the same time, below deck, Fat Philippe was still sleepy when a  
dreadful screaming and wild raging from the ship's deck assailed his  
ears. He had deliberately ordered his men only wake him up if a special  
ship, which he wanted to loot, had anchored in the port of this special  
island. He was so furious about the awakening that he stormed, snorting  
with rage, to the deck. He wanted to feed his men to the sharks. But  
when appearing on deck, his rage smoothed a bit when he saw that his men  
had a prisoner. At first glance, Philippe didn't recognize the stranger  
but when he got closer he saw it was the man he had met a short time ago.

Now he yelled at his men. "What's come over you? Let that man go  
immediately! He isn't our enemy, he is on our side! You all get  
immediately back to your work, is that clear?"

The eight pirates let Melvyn up and yelled. "Aye, Aye, sir." It was  
clear for them that if they didn't follow the Captain's order, they  
would fare badly. None of them grumbled and no one dared to say a word  
about their new anchorage. Maybe the captain knew something the rest of  
the crew didn't.

"Melvyn, my friend." Philippe called after his men had got back to their  
work. "You know, my men are very rough and you know they had to be." And  
then, recognizing that his ship wasn't in the bay of that Carribean  
island any more, he asked, "Is this the place you have talked about  
where I will find this Captain Gregg? Will I get my revenge here?"

"Oh yes, my friend, this is the place I told you about. Look at the  
cliffs right over there." Melvyn pointed with his right hand starboard.  
"And then look below the cliff's, there you'll see the cottage of your  
enemy."

The pirate's look followed the right hand of Mr. Rocheford's. When he  
couldn't see exactly which thing the scientist meant, he called for his  
hand telescope. Taking it and looking through it, now he could clearly  
and definitely recognize Gull Cottage. Philippe was about to order his  
crew to shoot at Daniel's house but was preventing by Melvyn doing it.  
"NO, Captain, that's the wrong way. That way you won't get your revenge."

"Why not?" The pirate wanted very angry to know. "Tell me, why it should  
be the wrong way? Immediately!"

Mr. Rocheford looked into the furious face of his ancestor and said.  
"Because this captain isn't in his home at this time, but he will be  
back shortly, I'm very sure of it. I have a better plan so you'll get  
the final fight with Captain Gregg. Look, there is a very beautiful  
woman who lives in his house and this Captain is very much in love with  
her. He would do everything for her, especially rescue her out of  
dangerous places. You only have to bring her into your control and you  
will finally have your revenge. Believe me, it will work."

"So this Captain Gregg is in love with a beautiful woman, you say." now  
Fat Philippe was laughing devilishly. Then he yelled. "All men on deck,  
immediately, there is lots of work to do in this sleepy town."

After the yell of the captain, the crew was on deck in a hurry and  
waiting for instructions.

While giving his wild horde the order to pillage Schooner Bay, Jonathan,  
Candy, Carolyn and Martha had rushed out of their bed's after that  
deafening noise. All four now stood outside on the porch to see where  
the noise had come from. "Mrs. Muir, what was that? I suddenly sat  
vertically in my bed." Martha confided in a shocked undertone.

"I don't know, Martha. I had the same experience. And I can tell by look  
on the kids' faces that they had the same." Mrs. Muir spoke very nervously.

Suddenly, Candy and Jonathan looked in the direction of the beach. "Mom,  
Martha." both called at the same time.

"Please, look out to the sea! There is some ship in the bay." Candy  
continued. "I can't see what kind of ship it is. But I know it wasn't  
there yesterday." Looking around, she saw her brother had gone. "Mommy,  
where is Jonathan?" she asked, very worried.

Carolyn looked around too. "I don't know, Candy. Martha!" she called in  
fright.

"I don't know either. But I hope he is doing nothing dangerous." Martha  
was frightened too.

At this moment, a voice called from the inside of the house. "No one  
should worry about me. I'm here. I just was in your bedroom, Mom, to get  
a closer look through Captain Gregg's telescope to see what kind of ship  
has been washed into our bay." Jonathan was completely breathless as he  
came out of the front door again.

"What kind of ship did you see, brother? Tell us! Is it a ship we have  
nothing to fear from or..." Candy stopped when she suddenly recognized  
what kind of ship Jonathan had seen. "NO!" she cried.

"I'm afraid, yes, Candy. It's an old pirate's ship which lays at anchor  
out there." Jonathan said breathlessly.

"Mrs. Muir, you were right about this scientist. That man is evil. Now  
I'm very sure he is the one who brought that ship here through that time  
machine or whatever that machine may be. Claymore, that completely money  
randy idiot! I could kill him if he were here, in front of me." Martha  
was in full rage. "Come on, let's all of us quickly rush back into the  
house and we should probably quickly barricade all windows and doors  
because I have a very bad feeling about this whole matter."

"You are right, Martha. Come on kids, let's hurry back in to the house  
and do what Martha has suggested." And all four rushed into the house  
and began shutting all doors and windows. While doing that, Carolyn  
whispered into the air. "Daniel, wherever you are, come back quickly,  
please! We all need your help."

She didn't suspect yet that her entreaty had been heard and Daniel  
already was on the fastest way home. Neither did Carolyn, Martha and  
the children suspect that there were six of the common pirates, on  
behest of FAT PHILIPPE, on the way to Gull Cottage to kidnap Carolyn.

Daniel's unrest multiplied on his long way home. How far was he still  
from Gull Cottage and would he arrive on time to prevent the worst from  
happening to his family? His worry about Carolyn got bigger and bigger  
and he swore terrible revenge on that underhanded guy who had crumbled  
this whole Odyssey for him. He felt almost faint because of his worry  
for his dearest Carolyn. He knew one thing, the family needed him just  
now. He could hear their cry for help the closer he came to Schooner  
Bay. He didn't know, at this time, that his nephew Claymore had brought  
big trouble to Schooner Bay. The light now guided him faster back to  
Gull Cottage.

At the same time, the six common pirates had almost reached Gull  
Cottage. Inside the family was fearing for their lives when they heard  
the wildly loud pirates approaching. There was chaos also in the sleepy  
town. The rest of the pirate mob had pounced upon the town like a herd  
of furiously stamping bulls. Everything was stolen and all valuables  
looted. Every courageous man who tried to stop the pirates were knocked  
down and then tied up and gagging brutally. It was dreadful. Bad  
things happened to the young women of the town. Some pirates pounced  
upon them like hungry wolves.

Claymore was tied up and gagged like the other men of the town after he  
had forgotten his fear when some pirates had grabbed his valuable  
things. Now he started to regret his avarice bitterly. The more he  
tried to escape his bonds, the more the ropes cut into his flesh. He  
inwardly yelled with pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

While Claymore still kept trying to free himself, silence returned to the town.  
But, it returned only after the pirate mob had traveled back, with their spoil, to  
their ship. Of course, the wild horde of the pirates had left a wake of devastation  
in the town. Some of the more courageous men still lay gagged and tied at the pier.

But now the disaster approached Gull Cottage. Eight pirates had reached the front  
gate of Gull Cottage, and now they rushed through that gate toward the front door.  
The leader of the group started wildly rattling at the front door. Noticing that it was  
locked tightly, he then looking at the front windows to see if there was a possible  
way to get into the house without a great effort. But it was no use. They were  
barricaded, too.

Now the leader shouted orders. "You two", pointing at Jim and John, "to the back  
side of the house. Take a look to see if we can get into the house there without  
much force, so we can catch that young woman. But if not, you have to come back  
immediately and we all will pound at this door here to open it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir", the two called back. They rushed behind the house and now were  
pounding at the back door. But it was locked in the same way as the front one  
and the windows, too. In a hurry, they were back again at the front. "No use,  
Sir", John said. "All is locked the same way as here, sir. Maybe the people inside  
knew that we were coming, so they have barricaded themselves."

"Well then, men," the leader yelled, "let's open the door with force." Now all  
eight pirates braced themselves against the door, to open it with force.  
Something had been wedged inside against the door, so that the eight men  
only succeeded with great exertion to open the door.

In the meantime, Carolyn, Martha and the kids had barricaded themselves in  
Mrs. Muir's bedroom. They heard the wildly pounding pirates and they knew  
that the front door wouldn't withstand this force rush for a long time. "Mommy!"  
Jonathan and Candy yelled with fright. In this moment, a loud crashing noise  
was heard. The front door couldn't withstand the pressure any more and had  
given way.

Now Carolyn saw only one way to protect her children, she had to oppose  
these immediately noticed Mrs. Muir's determined facial  
expression. Instantly she stood in front of the barricade. She had no intention  
of allowing Carolyn to do something dangerous and stupid. Like Mrs. Muir  
and the children, she too heard the wildly loud horde of pirates as they  
stormed into the house. "Mrs. Muir, don't do that, please. I forbid you to  
go." Now Martha sounded like Captain Gregg. "You didn't know how many  
pirates have invaded our house."

"Martha!" she yelled. "Get aside! I'll do what I must." Then Carolyn suddenly  
stopped herself when she saw the horror in her children's eyes. It was Candy's  
frightened face that held her back from doing something dangerous. "You are  
right, Martha," and she took her children in her protective arms.

Now there were loud footsteps coming up the stairs. The pirates seemed to  
have noticed that no people were below. They heard the footsteps of three,  
maybe four, pirates. Now they reached Carolyn's bedroom door. Carolyn  
did the only sensible thing she could in this special case, she took care that  
the kids hid themselves in the wall cupboard, and she gave them the order to  
be very quiet not matter what should happen to her or Martha.

Jonathan wanted to protest but stopped himself. He knew his mother was  
right and that he had to protect his sister from these pirates, should  
something happening to Martha or their mother. Carolyn closed the door  
behind them. And the kids were very quiet.

It were four pirates who now wildly rattled at the bedroom door. "There  
is someone in that room, I can hear it." whispered one of them. "Now we  
can't open that door without force so I'm right. There are some people in  
there who have barricaded that door."

The second pirate said, "Then we shouldn't waste any more time. Let's  
open that door with force. That woman our Captain wants must be a very  
courageous one."

Another said. "Why don't we get her for ourselves? I don't understand  
why Fat Philippe wants her, let alone what plans he has for her."

The fourth spoke up in fright. "Should our captain get here and find  
out that we have her, he will feed us to the sharks. Remember, the  
last time one of us did something against the captain's will? I'm not  
taking on that punishment."

In this moment, the leader came up to them. "Hurry, men, open that  
door at once", he shouted.

The men obeyed and threw themselves together against the door.  
Inside Martha and Mrs. Muir were fearing for their lives. The door  
cracked, then gave way. Both women were staring with fright when  
suddenly five wild looking pirates appeared in front of them. "Three  
of you grabbed the youngest of the two women while I and John deal  
with the older one." the leader yelled.

And they did it. Three grabbed Carolyn very brutally because she  
gathered all her courage together and fought against her attackers with  
hands and feet. But it was no use, and she was dragged away by her  
three attackers with force. The other two still in the room offered Martha  
no other treatment. The housekeeper didn't get a opportunity to fight in  
defense. Masterson, the leader, knocked her out and then tied her up with  
ropes which he suddenly had in his hands and then he left a note for Captain  
Gregg and rushed out of the room with his companions.

Shortly before Ms Grant lost her consciousness, she heard Mrs. Muir's  
cries for help but couldn't help. She fainted and then knew nothing more.  
Candy and Jonathan had heard everything in their hiding-place but they  
had been quiet so the pirates hadn't discovered them. Suddenly  
everything was silent again in the house and it seemed as if all pirates  
had left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 (The Final)

It was too late when Daniel was back in Gull Cottage. He materialized in  
the hallway one minute after the pirates, with Carolyn in their hands, had  
left the house. Daniel blinked after he materialized and saw the  
devastation in the house. "Oh, my God", he cried. "What has happened  
here?" His thought was for his family. Where was everyone? "Candy,  
Jonathan, Carolyn, Martha where are you?" he called.

Jonathan and Candy had gotten out of their safe place and seen the  
devastation in the room. "Oh, my God!" Candy gasped in fright and  
then she saw Martha lying tied up on the floor. "Jonathan, look what  
they have done with Martha. They have tied her up with ropes. But  
where is Mom?"

"I don't know." the boy answered and then it hit him. "Candy,  
remember we heard cries from our hiding-place. They were Mom's  
cries for help. The pirates have her."

"No, no, that can't be!" Candy cried with tears in her eyes.

"Candy, please bring yourself under control. To moan doesn't help our  
mother. Come on, first we should free Martha from her bonds."

Candy knew her brother was right. "You are right, brother. Let's free  
Martha and maybe together we can find out what has happened to  
Mom and where the evil pirates have taken her." While freeing Martha  
from the ropes, they heard Captain Gregg's voice calling for them from  
downstairs.

"Candy, did you hear that? That's the Captain's voice! Our cries for  
help were heard!" Jonathan sounded enthusiastic.

"Yes, Captain Gregg is back. Hurray!" Candy called happily, but  
both were still thinking of their kidnapped mother. Where was she?  
"Captain!" both kids yelled very loudly. "We are in Mom's bedroom."

Hearing the kid's voices, he vanished and appeared a second later  
in the master bedroom. Daniel was happy when he saw the kids  
but his expression changed when he noticed the utter chaos in the  
master bedroom and saw the frightened expressions on the kids'  
faces. He looked around the room and saw Martha who was still  
rather dazed from the blow into her face. But he didn't see his  
dearest Carolyn. Where was she?

Jonathan was the first whose voice was back. "Captain, where  
have you been? We thought you were...," but he didn't finish  
because he had suddenly tears in his eyes.

"Jonathan, please, don't cry. You know I can't stand it." the  
Captain said, but then Candy was crying too. "Oh, come on, kids,  
I'm here." And then it was clear to him why the children were crying.

Before he could ask the children where their mother was and  
what terrible thing had happened, Martha could think clearly again.  
"Oh good! Captain, you are back. Mrs. Muir isn't here any more.  
She has been kidnapped by wild pirates who stormed into the house.  
They grabbed and dragged her away very brutally."

Before Martha could continue, Daniel, who had started to foam with  
anger at the word 'PIRATES', yelled, "Pirates?" and thunder rolled  
through the air. In his anger, he saw a note was lying on top of Mrs.  
Muir's typewriter. He took it and began to read. His face darkened  
more and more when he read the signature. Thunder rolled through  
the air again. "FAT PHILIPPE," he cried and his rage grew even  
greater.

"Captain, what's the matter? Did you know that man?" Martha  
wanted to know when she noticed the anger in the Captain's face.

"Oh yes, I did know him very well. If he has Mrs. Muir, I must act  
immediately."

"What do you mean, by saying that, Captain?" Martha as horrified.  
"Don't tell me Mrs. Muir is in very big danger?"

"Oh no!" the children cried when it became clear to them what the  
Captain was telling them. And in their thoughts, both were thinking.  
'Please, let our mother still alive.'

Daniel noticed the worry on the kids' faces and calmed them down.  
"No, Candy and Jonathan, forget that thought of yours. Your mother  
is still alive, believe me. Now I understand what's really going on here."  
It slowly dawned him why Carolyn had been kidnapped. This pirate  
had every intention of using her as bait for him. That he was really  
worried about Carolyn, he hid cleverly from the children. But he  
knew he couldn't deceive Martha. It was clear to him that she  
knew exactly what he was thinking right now.

"Do you, Captain?" Martha asked. "Well then, you should tell us  
what you want to do. I think you'll need the help of the kids and me.  
And don't say no." Ms Grant was very forceful.

"Very well, I know I can't stop you, Martha. Now I'll tell you what  
you should do. Drive into town, see if you can get any courageous  
men for a dangerous task. I will need them to lure the crew of that  
pirate ship away from there, so only Fat Philippe and I...," stopping.  
"Don't say it Martha!" when noticing her questioning face. "I'll bring  
back Mrs. Muir uninjured. That's a promise."

"Okay, I'll go see if I can find men in Schooner Bay who have enough  
courage to fight." and she inwardly grinned when thinking of a certain  
somebody. She had every intention of making sure that Claymore was  
one of the men to lure the pirate mob from the ship.

While Martha was driving to town, Daniel told the children what they  
should doing in this case, and Jonathan reported to the Captain about  
all that had happened while he had been absent.

When Martha arrived in town, she was startled by the complete  
devastation all around. Getting out of Mrs. Muir's car, she walked  
through the street. When she reached the pier, she found ten men  
gagged and tied lying on the pier. "Oh my God!" she cried, and ran  
toward the men and freed them one after the other from the gag and  
the bonds. Noticing that one of men was Dr. Ferguson, she asked,  
"Doctor, can you tell me what happened here? Why were you  
gagged and tied up? Of course, you needn't say a word. PIRATES,  
right?" Martha was in full flight.

"Ms Grant, glad to see you aren't injured. And you are right. Pirates  
have attacked our town." the good doctor was the first who had  
recovered from the blow out.

"What do you mean, injured? Don't tell me that wild horde has attacked  
women, too." With her thoughts, she was now with her employer.  
Terrible scenes happened before her mental eye. She saw Mrs. Muir  
surrounded by several pirates who stared at her with wild desire and  
then pounced upon her like hungry wolves. Now she was inwardly  
crying. 'NO!'

Suddenly Martha was back to real life as the doctor called her.  
"Ms Grant, are you alright? You were so absent-minded."

"Sorry, doctor, I'm okay, but Mrs. Muir isn't." Now she remembered  
again why she was in town.

Abner was the next who had recovered from being knocked out and  
he had gotten the rest of the conversation between Martha and the doctor.  
"What do you mean â€˜Mrs. Muir isn't', Martha?" he wanted to know.

"She has been kidnapped by eight pirates. They forced their way into  
Gull Cottage and have taken her with them. It was terrible, I heard her  
cries for help but couldn't do anything because that leader pirate had  
given me a blow to my face and then had tied me up and I knew nothing  
more. When I woke up again I looked into the frightened faces of Candy  
and Jonathan and then we...," she stopped, almost she had said Captain  
had come back. But she knew she couldn't say that. "Alright, will you ten  
help me lure the whole crew from their ship, so that someone can rescue  
Mrs. Muir." And she was thinking that the special someone would be the  
Captain.

"Someone? Oh, come on, don't tell us you mean Claymore Gregg by  
saying that. He is a scaredy-cat and a pennypincher. Why do you  
believe he should the one who should free Mrs. Muir from the talons  
of the pirates?" Ed Peevey was feeling particularly malicious because  
he was suddenly down at the pier too.

"You had better be quiet, ED! With you, I still have to pluck a chicken  
anyway." Martha said viciously. "Now men, will you help me?"

"With pleasure, Ms Grant." came the prompt answer from the young  
doctor. And he spoke in the direction of Mr. Peevey. "If you don't  
want help us, then you better get out of our way." Doctor Ferguson  
was determined.

"Okay, okay, I'll help and come with you." Ed was abashed. After  
that, the eleven men were on their way to the place in the bay where  
the pirate ship still lay at anchor.

On her way to Claymore's office, Martha found a completely  
disturbed Nancy sitting on the steps of Norrie's restaurant. Immediately  
Martha noticed that something was wrong. In a hurry she was at Nancy's  
side, instinctively taking her into her protecting arms to warm the girl who  
was trembling over her whole body. "Oh my God, Nancy." Ms Grant  
said maternally. "I'll better take you with me."

Nancy absently got up with Martha and followed her willingly to Mrs.  
Muir's station wagon. While both were walking, she put her head on Ms  
Grant's right shoulder and felt safe. Now Martha was still more wildly  
determined to make Claymore pay for the whole disaster. She wanted to  
see him suffering. While thinking of that, both reached the car. Opening the  
front passenger door, she let Nancy get in, then closed the door and said  
through the open window. "Nancy, I'll be back in an instant. It will not take  
long to do what I want to do. Alright?"

Nancy nodded her head. She wouldn't go anywhere.

Martha hurried to Claymore's office, finding the door open and a disaster  
in there. Looking around and seeing that the door to the back room was  
open too, she went in and found Claymore gagged and tied up on the floor.  
'Serves him right!' she thought maliciously. At first, she had the intention to  
leave him there, then remembered the better one. 'NO,' she thought, 'not  
this way. He has caused the whole trouble so he shall also have the  
opportunity to clearing up the mix-up.'

Kneeling beside him, she freed him from the bonds and the gag in his mouth..  
"Don't say a word, Claymore." she warned him after she had removed the  
gag. "Should you open your mouth, I personally stuff the gag back into your  
mouth. Is that clear?" Martha was in full rage now. "You have caused  
enough trouble with your avarice. Should Mrs. Muir die, it'll be your fault,  
and I'll personally kill you before Captain Gregg gets the opportunity,  
that's a promise."

"Mrs. Muir..." Claymore began but Martha wouldn't let him finish.

"Claymore!" shooting him a warning glance. "On your feet immediately, you  
jellyfish." she yelled.

Claymore was suddenly on his feet because he was so frightened that he  
thought the Captain was here now but it was Martha herself who had said  
the last words. "Okay, Okay!" he cried abashed.

Now Martha was grinning over her whole face. "Now as for you, you  
brought that evil scientist here, so you will get the opportunity to get rid  
of him. The children are waiting for you by that house you rented out to  
him. You get that time machine this Melvyn Rocheford has built, is that  
clear? Jonathan and Candy will assist you."

Claymore wanted to protest but didn't when he looked into her furious face.  
"I'll do it, Martha. I'm on my way to that cottage." In a hurry, he was out  
of his office and into his car and roared away. Martha, satisfied, got back to  
Mrs. Muir's car and saw that Nancy was still in the car. Now they were on  
their way back to Gull Cottage, the still disturbed Nancy in tow.

Meanwhile, Jonathan and Candy had arrived at the scientist's cottage and  
were waiting for Claymore. "Jonathan, what'll we do if Claymore doesn't  
come?" Candy whispered

"He will, believe me, Candy." Jonathan whispered back. "Martha can be very  
convincing." Jonathan had hardly finished saying the sentence when Claymore  
suddenly stood behind them. "I'm here, children." he whispered. "Oh, good."  
Candy said. "Jonathan, we should tell him what's going on and what we want  
do."

While Jonathan told Claymore what was planned when the eleven men had  
succeeded in luring the whole pirate crew into a trap, Daniel appeared on  
deck of the ship. Everything was quiet. Where was FAT Philippe and more  
than that, where was his beloved Carolyn? He didn't see her either. Suddenly  
a cry from below came to his ears. He knew that voice very well, it was  
Carolyn's cry for help.

Below deck, FAT Philippe looked at Carolyn with desire. He was fascinated  
by her beauty and thought, 'Why shouldn't I have her? She should be mine.'  
This thought became his undoing. Now he was completely crazy about Carolyn.  
He grabbed her brutally by her right arm and pulled her into his arms with wild  
desire.

A loud cry from Carolyn followed when Fat Phillipe's mouth approached her  
face. She started trying desperately to free herself from his brutal embrace but  
it was no use. But the more she struggled in defense, the more grew the Pirate's  
desire for her. Now Fat Philippe gripped her right shoulder with his right hand,  
got hold of the sleeve of her blouse and torn it down. Carolyn yelled wildly  
because immediately was clear to her what he intended to do next.

In the moment when the pirate was about to rip off her blouse her rescuer  
approached in the form of Daniel Gregg. "Fat Philippe!" he yelled. "Let  
her go immediately!"

"Aha there you are, Captain. I've waiting for you." He still held Carolyn  
firmly against him. "I think I'll take this woman with me. Look!" and he  
tried to kiss Carolyn but she turned away her head nausea washing over  
her. The pirate didn't like that and tried to get to take hold of Carolyn's  
head, but he was stayed in this attempt.

Daniel had had enough. He grabbed the pirate's arms and freed Mrs. Muir  
from the pirate's grip. Fat Phillipe's answer followed immediately. He freed  
himself from Daniel's grip and the fight between this two men was well  
underway. Suddenly both had swords in their left hands. Carolyn was stiff  
with fright when she saw how her dearest Daniel fought for his life. Now she  
wasn't sure at all if a spirit could be killed again or not. That fight was so real  
that she feared to lose Daniel, this time forever. "Watch out, Daniel!" she  
yelled, seeing how underhanded Fat Philippe was.

Daniel heard Carolyn yell and saw what the pirate intended to do. It was  
enough, Daniel thought and then he ended the fight. He gave the pirate, with  
his sword, a sting into the heart. Deadly met, Fat Philippe sank to the ground  
and the fight was over.

Daniel, immediately noticing Carolyn's trembling body, lifted her up in his arms  
and brought her back home in an instant. Back in the master bedroom of Gull  
Cottage, he laid her down on her bed so that she could rest for a while. With  
a wave of his hand all the mess was cleared up in the house and there was no  
further indication of the pirate attack.

Carolyn opened her eyes again and looked into the deep blue eyes of her  
dearest Captain. He was beside her bed and watching her. "Oh Daniel,  
please hold me." she pleaded, still under the shock about the last hours.

"It's all alright, my darling." He sat down on her bed and took her in his arms.  
Now she felt very safe again.

Suddenly there was heard a big bang and then silence. Claymore and the  
kids had done their work. The time machine, with the scientist, had flown  
into the air after Candy, Jonathan and Claymore had hurried out of the  
house and found a safe place.

The End


End file.
